At retail establishments, such as quick service restaurants (QSRs), many customers do not purchase as many products as they might otherwise desire to purchase due to many factors. For example, many customers defer the purchase of an item for various reasons, only to fail to make that secondary purchase. For example, a customer may fail to purchase a dessert, or defer the purchase of a dessert, when purchasing a meal. This may be because, e.g., the customer (i) is unsure how hungry he will be after his meal, (ii) is unsure of the dessert he desires, (iii) is unsatisfied with the limited selection of dessert product available, (iv) is unwilling to appear gluttonous and/or (v) desires the item “to go” after he has consumed his meal at the restaurant.
After a meal, the customer may fail to purchase another item (e.g., a dessert) because the customer (i) does not want to wait in line again, and/or (ii) has forgotten to do so.